Little Love
by Rick11nm
Summary: Traducción. Una reina, una hermana, y ahora, una madre. Elsa adopta a la pequeña Elise y descubre los altibajos de ser madre. Una serie de one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primera publicación aquí en FF y la verdad estoy un poco nervioso jajaja.**

**El Fic que les traigo hoy es una genialidad de una autora llamada DesperateWhisper, obviamente el crédito es completamente suyo, yo solo le pedí permiso para traducirlo al español. Es una serie de One-shots, por lo que la cronología entre capítulos puede cambiar. Les dejaré el link de la historia original al final de cada capítulo, para que si pueden le den fav y si saben inglés, dejen un bonito review :D**

**Cabe mencionar que una buena amiga, y gran escritora, me ayudó con la edición del Fic, ¿su nombre? Priscila-senpai. Sé que muchos por aquí ya la conocen, pero a los que no, les recomiendo totalmente que se den una vuelta por su perfil, ya que actualmente está escribiendo una historia que, ¡Whoa!, les encantará se los aseguro :3**

**Y bueno, Frozen es propiedad de Disney y asociados.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

_Finalmente._

Elsa finalizó con su trabajo cuando el sol estaba a punto de desparecer en el horizonte. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella visitó su habitación e inmediatamente se alistó para cenar.

Después de un día lleno de deberes "reinales" (como Anna les llamaba), que incluían negociar tratados, firmar papeles para la corte, planear futuros eventos para la gente de Arendelle y mantener a raya a Anna y a su novio, era un eufemismo decir que ella estaba cansada. A pesar de su cansancio (y la creciente fatiga de estar sentada demasiado tiempo en sus reuniones aparentemente interminables), ella seguía teniendo prioridades más altas que atender- aunque deseaba tener más tiempo para su más alta prioridad. Pero ahora ella lo tenía, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Con el cabello recogido en un moño y usando un vestido sencillo color turquesa, se dirigió al pasillo a buscar a su hija.

_Hija._ La palabra seguía siendo extraña, pero ella sabía que se acostumbraría con el tiempo.

"¿Elise? ¿Elise, donde estás?" La voz de Elsa hizo eco a través del vacío pasillo, escuchando pequeños pasos y risitas muy agudas. Caminando enfrente de dos puertas con respecto a su habitación, Elsa vio una cortina moverse junto a una ventana, con unos diminutos pies asomándose por debajo. Queriendo seguirle el juego, Elsa intervino, "Oh, cielos. ¿Dónde podría estar mi amorcito? Creo que esta noche tendré que dar mi postre a Anna. Estoy segura de que a ella le gustaría eso."

Elsa oyó una exclamación de sorpresa y Elise finalmente se reveló a sí misma, corriendo, o más bien tropezando, hacia Elsa. "¡No, Elsa! Yo quiero, yo quiero."

Sin otro pensamiento, levantó a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, girándola a su alrededor con cuidado. Era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Una pequeña ráfaga de copos de nieve bailaban en el aire, haciendo que Elise riera en voz alta.

* * *

Elsa adoptó a Elise hacía tres meses, después de que un orfanato cercano tuvo una excursión al castillo. Elsa y Anna se habían asegurado de visitarlos durante el tour. Mientras los niños estaban escuchando a Anna contarles unas cuantas historias acerca de las pinturas (bueno, más acerca de lo que ella pensaba sobre las pinturas), Elsa vio a una pequeña niña escabullendose por detrás. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules, unas mejillas rojas por el frío y un brilloso cabello marrón agarrado por una diadema. Parecía tener alrededor dos años, posiblemente tres, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse al tanto con sus compañeros mayores.

Tratando de ayudar, Elsa se movió al lado de la niña, arrodillándose mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de la pequeña, empujándola gentilmente para que así ella también pudiera escuchar lo que su hermana estaba diciendo. La niña se sorprendió con el toque, pero avanzó obedientemente, mirando a su lado para ver quien la estaba ayudando.

"Hola, querida." Elsa saludó, un saludo un poco incómodo, pero muy educado. La niña la miró y sonrió con orgullo, con su dentadura de bebé incompleta. Elsa no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, arrugando su nariz ante su descaro.

"Hola." La niña sonrió, sin molestarse en hacer una reverencia o un arqueo, y sin dirigirse a ella como "su majestad", y eso hizo que Elsa se sintiera aún más a gusto. La directora del orfanato vio esto y frunció el ceño, un poco decepcionada y francamente avergonzada por el evidente comportamiento de la niña.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Elsa punzó en el tema. El grupo ahora se movía, siguiendo tanto al guía del tour como a Anna. No queriendo quedarse atrás, Elsa se levantó, con su mano enguantada tomando la de la niña, caminaron unos pasos detrás del grupo, sabiendo que la pequeña no podía seguir el ritmo de los largos pasos del grupo.

"Elise." Contestó, tropezando un poco pero nunca cayéndose debido al fuerte agarre de Elsa en su mano. El grupo estaba ahora un poco adelantado y Elsa notó que Elise mantenía su tropezar con sus pequeños pies. Se debatió sobre si debía o no cargar a la niña, pero decidió dar un salto de fe.

"Bien, allá vas." Elsa anunció, levantando a Elise en sus brazos, sorprendida de lo a gusto que ella estaba con la niña. Elise rió y extendió sus brazos, mirando el techo alto, "¡Vuelo!"

"Oh, su majestad," la directora del orfanato finalmente intervino. "Usted no tiene que molestarse con ella. Puede dejarla en el suelo."

Elsa rebotó a Elise contra sí, girando un poco y riendo cuando la niña gritó y rió con deleite. "Está bien. Ella parece estar disfrutándolo."

Mientras avanzaban, Elsa preguntó con cautela, "¿Elise, mis manos están frías?"

Elise asintió. Su corazón se ensombreció de inmediato con pesar, pero era capaz de controlar la escarcha que amenazaba con extenderse a través de las paredes. Tal vez la rubia no debió haber progresado tanto con la niña. Pero antes de que Elsa pudiera disculparse y bajarla, ella añadió, "Me gusta."

"¿Te gusta el frío?" Elsa preguntó, relajándose un poco. Elise simplemente asintió y procedió a maravillarse con los patrones intrincados en las paredes. Elsa continuó haciéndole preguntas a Elise, mayormente sobre cómo estaba en el orfanato y cosas al azar como su color y comida favoritos. Generalmente ella respondía con pocas palabras, frases recortadas con su aguda voz, y directamente le regresaba la pregunta con un, '¿Tú?'

Elise no fue tratada tan bien en el orfanato desde que dijo que tenía dos años y no podía hablar con oraciones de más de cuatro palabras, por lo tanto, se le tomó como una tonta, aunque esa era la etapa por la cual ella debía estar pasando. Elsa lanzó una mirada asesina a los niños delante de ella cuando Elise reveló este pequeño hecho. Por otro lado, a la pequeña le gustaba el color azul, amaba el pan, las frutas, la crema y el chocolate (un hecho por el cual Elsa sonrió). Le encantaba dibujar, y le prometió a Elsa que la dibujaría pronto.

Cuando alcanzaron al grupo, y Anna vio a su hermana con una niña en sus brazos, ella dejó al guía del tour y no perdió un minuto yendo (más bien corriendo) hacia ellos.

"¡Elsa, ella es tan linda!" Anna dijo efusivamente, y su entusiasmo parecía reflejar a Elise.

"¡Gracias!" Elise ceceó, sonriendo descaradamente. Anna se rió de su confianza.

"Me agradas." Anna dijo a Elise, tocando su nariz. En lugar de darle las gracias de nuevo, ella se sonrojó y escondió su cara de la pelirroja y luego miró a Elsa, quien ahora estaba sonriendo para Elise, con su mano apoyada en la cabeza de la pequeña. "Di gracias, Elise," Anna oyó a Elsa susurrarle a la niña, pero ella simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza y escondió su rostro detrás de su trenza, haciendo que las hermanas rieran ante su pequeña negativa.

Elsa nunca se había visto tan a gusto hasta ahora. Anna vio en su rostro cuanto amor ella había retenido.

"Elsa, creo que le agradas." Anna musitó, observando a Elise mirando curiosamente la cara de Elsa. Como para demostrar aún más su punto, Elise se estiró y le plantó un beso descuidado en su mejilla. Elsa la miró, tratando de reprimir la ola de emociones que cursaban a través de ella en ese momento. Era un rompecabezas para ella, de verdad, como sus padres pudieron haber dejado a una niñita tan dulce en un orfanato.

Elsa todavía no tenía el coraje de corresponder su beso, pero la sostuvo con más fuerza en sus brazos. A mitad del tour, Elise cayó dormida, su mejilla estaba ahora apoyada en el hombro de Elsa, y ambas piernas en cada lado de su cintura. La rubia la mecía suavemente mientras caminaba, con Anna justo al lado, sonriendo al ver lo…_maternal_ que Elsa era. Claro, ella era algo así para Arendelle y para ella también, pero esto era diferente. Elsa estaba muy a gusto, no había rastro alguno de preocupación sobre que pudiera perder el control de sus poderes.

Los brazos de Elsa estaban empezando a cansarse, pero aguantó hasta el final del tour y los niños, se suponía, debían volver al orfanato.

"Su majestad, permítame hacerme cargo de la niña," la directora dijo, alcanzando a Elise, pero Elsa se apartó, sosteniendo a Elise protectóramente. Era un instinto maternal, estaba segura, pero ni siquiera estaba segura que lo poseía hasta ahora.

"¡No!" Ella dijo con severidad, y se dio cuenta de que la niña en sus brazos no era suya. Ella se enderezó y miró con arrepentimiento a la directora. "Quiero decir, está dormida. No me gustaría despertarla."

"Está bien." La directora respondió, no queriendo sacar el lado malo de la reina. Con un peso en el corazón, Elsa cuidadosamente le pasó a Elise, tratando de no despertarla, pero una vez que estuvo en los brazos de la directora, sus ojos se abrieron. Elsa tomó este momento para quitarse sus guantes.

"¿Elsa?" Elise murmuró atontada.

La directora espetó para corregirla. "Es Reina Elsa."

"Debes irte, Elise." Elsa dijo con pesar, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. "¿Te divertiste hoy?"

Ignorando la pregunta, las manos de Elise salieron disparadas y alcanzaron a Elsa, sus ojos empezaron a rebosar de lágrimas. "Elsaaa," se lamentó, su voz temblorosa y ella derramando lágrimas. Elsa tomó todo su coraje para no arrebatarla de regreso de la directora y apretó sus manos mientras los veía alejarse, y las paredes detrás de ella comenzaron a congelarse.

Una vez que la niña y la directora estaban casi en las puertas, y los gritos de Elise se hacían más y más fuertes, Elsa gritó, "¡Esperen!"

Corrió hacia la multitud, muy bruscamente para una reina, pero no le importó. Cuando finalmente los alcanzó, arrebató a Elise de los brazos de la directora, y la acunó en los suyos, secándole las lágrimas. "Ya estoy aquí, Elise. Para de llorar, querida, shh," Elsa de inmediato la tranquilizo, y después de un rato, el llanto de Elise fue reducido a un hipo.

"Gracias, su majestad." Dijo la directora, agradecida de que ella la había calmado. Ella estaba a punto de tomarla de nuevo cuando Elsa dio un paso atrás.

"Ella se queda conmigo." Elsa anunció, apretando su agarre sobre Elise. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. "Me gustaría adoptarla."

* * *

Ella aprendió durante todo el proceso de adopción que tenía un panorama complicado, pero no era nada tan traumático como para dejarle algún daño a largo plazo. Aunque era extremadamente difícil de aceptar, esto la impulsó a darle a Elise todo el amor que necesitaba. A Elsa no le importó enseñarle cosas básicas, en realidad le emocionó que todavía sería capaz de experimentarlas de nuevo.

"¿Tienes hambre, amorcito?" Elsa preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras, Elise seguía en sus brazos. Ella asintió, lamiendo sus labios para probar su punto. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Elsa sentó a Elise en la silla alta que ella solía usar cuando era pequeña, junto a su asiento. Uno de los sirvientes le puso un babero, algo que Elsa solía olvidar hacer.

"¡Gracias!" Elise le sonrió al sirviente, y él asintió.

"De nada, pequeña dama."

A Elise le sirvieron puré de papas, pedazos de carne deshebrada y una botella de leche caliente. Rápidamente, Elise tomó un puñado de carne y lo introdujo a su boca, terminado más en el babero que en su boca. Uno de los sirvientes se ofreció a alimentar a la "pequeña dama", como los sirvientes cariñosamente la llamaban, pero Elsa sonrió cortésmente y rechazó su oferta.

"Trabaja conmigo en esto, Elise. Di 'aah'," Elsa instó, demostrándole abriendo su boca. Ella colocó la cuchara con puré de papa entre los labios de Elise y entonces Elsa le demostró masticado de una manera exagerada, que Elise copió. "¡Allá vamos, amorcito!"

Anna se quedó mirando a su hermana, riendo mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de carne. Elsa se había perdido completamente con la pequeña niña. Los únicos ruidos en el comedor eran los tintineos de los cubiertos y los sonidos de las 'demostraciones para comer' de Elsa.

"Estas haciendo caras raras, Elsa." Anna rió, mirando a Elsa desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras ella limpiaba la boca de Elise con el babero, para justo después tomar otra cucharada de puré de papa del plato de Elise.

"No," Elsa arrastró sus palabras, abriendo ampliamente su boca, "No las hago." Y una vez más hizo la exagerada mueca.

Una vez que Elise terminó con su comida, Elsa limpió su plato rápidamente para no retrasar el postre. Elise bebió su leche mientras las dos hermanas compartían una pequeña bandeja de varios chocolates.

"Sabes, realmente no te doy tanto crédito como te mereces," Anna comenzó a hablar, metiendo un chocolate en su boca. Ella terminó de masticar antes de continuar. "Digo, recorres todo el reino, te las arreglas para pasar tiempo conmigo, y te las arreglas para ser una buena madre para Elise."

Elsa no era muy afán de esos elogios, así que ella simplemente le sonrió a su hermana y se encogió de hombros. "No es nada."

"Claro que lo es," Anna interrumpió. "Es sorprendente."

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el primer cap? ¿Hermoso no? Apreciaría mucho que dejaran un review, ya sea aquí o en el Fic original, ya que eso me alentaría a seguir con la traducción.**

**Aquí les dejo el link para que los que gusten le den Fav al Fic original y si pueden dejen un review: **

**s/9977486/1/Little-Love**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Por fin! ¡Aquí esta el segundo capitulo!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, de verdad me sentí asfghdfgfds.**

**¡Y bueno sin más que decir disfruten del cap!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney y asociados.**

* * *

"Elsaaaaa," Elise lloró, poniéndose de pie en su cuna, agarrándose a la barandilla de apoyo. El sol de la mañana era cálido y acogedor, e iluminaba la habitación de la pequeña niña a través de la gran ventana. A pesar del buen clima, Elise sin duda no estaba de ánimos. "¡Elsaaaa!"

En la habitación contigua a la de Elise, Elsa se despertó por el llanto de su hija. Era raro que la pequeña llamara por la oji-azul de esa manera, especialmente temprano en la mañana. Elsa supuso que todos los niños llamaban por sus padres de esta forma, pero no podía dejar de estar preocupada. El pasillo en el que estaba su habitación no tenía otros habitantes que no fueran ella y su hija, sin embargo tenía miedo de que sus gritos pudiesen llegar a otras partes del castillo.

Elsa reaccionó tan rápido como un rayo mientras, apresuradamente, se puso su bata antes de caminar descalza hacia la habitación de Elise. Una vez que vio las lágrimas manchando el rostro de su hija, se acercó hacia ella antes de acunarla en sus brazos. Tarareó una melodía mientras la calmaba, meciéndola levemente. La pequeña cesó su llanto y empezó a relajarse en los brazos de la rubia.

"Buenos días a ti también, Elise," Elsa comenzó, sentándose en la mecedora junto al vestidor. Limpió las lágrimas de la niña antes de sentarla en su regazo. "Me diste un buen susto."

Elise envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Elsa y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, aun haciendo pucheros. Elsa respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

"Quédate," Dijo Elise, apretando ligeramente la cintura de Elsa. "Quédate esta noooo-che."

"¿Quieres que duerma aquí esta noche?" Preguntó para confirmar. Sintió a Elise asentir contra su pecho. "No creo que seré capaz de hacerlo. Tu cuna no nos aguantaría a las dos." Reflexionó, acariciando el estómago de su hija, haciéndola reír.

"Qué tal si tu duermes en mi habitación esta noche. Solo una vez." Ella sintió a su hija asentir contra su pecho otra vez, con más entusiasmo en esta ocasión. Recargándose en la mecedora, Elsa llevó su mano a la espalda de Elise y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

"Amorcito, tengo que asistir a una reunión después del desayuno. Estaré ahí contigo para el almuerzo, pero me tengo que ir de nuevo por un par de horas, hasta un poco antes de la cena. Tu tía Anna estará contigo todo el tiempo mientras no estoy." Elsa dijo lentamente, dándole una versión muy dulcificada de su horario. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de sí la niña la entendía completamente, pero Anna logró mantenerla entretenida mientras ella no estaba allí durante el pasado mes. Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

"¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes cuidar de ella? Elsa gritó desde el otro lado de la mesa del comedor, tratando de no asustar a Elise. "¡Tengo asuntos importantes que atender hoy!"

"¡Lo siento! Es solo que ya le prometí a Kristoff que íbamos a salir solos." Anna replicó, tratando de defenderse escondiéndose detrás de un cuchillo de mantequilla y un tenedor en posición de X. "Por mucho que ame a Elise, de verdad no puedo cuidar de ella hoy. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gerda para que cuide de ella?"

Elsa suspiró, y luego asintió. _Sólo será por un día,_ se dijo a sí misma.

"Gerda," Elsa llamó, levantándose de su asiento. La aludida inmediatamente se presentó, haciendo una reverencia antes de preguntar lo que necesitaba la Reina.

"¿Si, majestad?" Preguntó, mirando a la niña que estaba comiendo papilla con sus manos.

"Encomiendo a mi hija a su cuidado durante los periodos en los que no estoy disponible para dar cabida a ella. Vea que esté cambiada, bañada y alimentada cuando el tiempo lo requiera. También, por favor, no dude en interrumpir y llamarme en caso de emergencias." Elsa estableció, haciéndolo sonar más como una pesada carga que una simple tarea de niñera.

Gerda asintió solemnemente, sonriendo un poco. "Claro, majestad. No la defraudaré."

Elsa se despidió antes de levantarse, y se dio cuenta de que Anna ya se había ido. Mirando a su derecha, vio que el vestido, las manos y la cara de Elise estaban cubiertas con papilla. Elsa se relajó, riendo un poco por lo chistoso que la pequeña se veía. Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras comenzaba a limpiarla. "Creo que es la última vez que te dejó comer sola."

* * *

"De verdad no veo cómo esto sería beneficiario para ambos reinos. Si tan solo estuviese de acuerdo con nuestros términos…" El consejero comercial de Corona parloteaba sin cesar. La mente de Elsa iba y venía, su paciencia empezaba a agotarse de la reunión.

Y como si su impaciencia hubiese sido sentida por una entidad divina, se oyó un golpe en la puerta. "Entre," Elsa llamó, agradecida por la distracción. Cuando vio a Gerda en la puerta, toda ensoñación fue cortada e inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

"Lamento interrumpir su reunión, majestad, pero la pequeña dama tuvo un pequeño accidente." Gerda comenzó, pero eso era suficiente para hacer que los ojos de Elsa se abrieran ampliamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Creí que se estaba haciendo cargo de ella!" Elsa arremetió, fragmentos de hielo aparecieron rápidamente de las paredes. Antes de que Gerda pudiese defenderse, Elsa volvió a entrar a la habitación, tratando de mantenerse en control.

"Pido disculpas por el retraso y la brusquedad, pero necesito atender algo urgente. Dejó al consejero comercial de Arendelle para confirmar todos los acuerdos en mi lugar." Anunció apresuradamente antes de salir por la puerta.

"¿Dónde está ella ahora mismo?" Preguntó la rubia bruscamente, instintivamente caminando hacia la habitación de su hija para ver si ella estaba ahí. Gerda trató de seguirle el paso a sus zancadas. Elsa abrió la puerta y vio a Elise acostada en su cuna, una venda de tela envuelta alrededor de su cabeza. Una parte de la venda estaba manchada de rojo, y eso era suficiente para hacer crecer su pánico y enojo.

"Dígame que le pasó a mi hija." Dijo en un tono forzado y con los dientes apretados, tratando de no hacer descender la temperatura en la habitación.

"Le di un baño después del almuerzo," Gerda comenzó temblorosamente, tragó el nudo en su garganta antes de continuar. "Ella estaba jugando en la bañera y cuando se puso de pie, se resbaló con una barra de jabón que estaba en el agua y se cortó la frente con el sujetador de jabón que estaba en la pared."

Elsa respiraba con dificultad a través de su nariz, tratando de no dejar que su enojo la dominase. Le dio permiso a Gerda para continuar.

"La envolví en una toalla antes de correr hacia el doctor en el tercer piso. Él dijo que era bueno que la herida no fuera tan profunda, pero que era lo suficientemente profunda para necesitar puntadas." Gerda trató de esconder la tensión de su voz, fallando miserablemente. Elsa jadeó, mirando una vez más a su hija.

"Ella estará bien. Tomará unos pocos días en sanar, pero el doctor dijo que hay que ser extremadamente cuidadosos con ella por medidas de seguridad. Él estará viniendo cada pocas horas para cambiar el vendaje." Gerda añadió, con la esperanza de apaciguar a la reina, por lo menos un poco.

"Gracias, Gerda." Elsa declaró, pero continúo. "Por favor, infórmeles de que no asistiré a mis reuniones para la semana. Y que amablemente nos traigan nuestras comidas por el resto de la semana también."

"Si, su majestad." Gerda respondió, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

"Gerda, encomendé a mi hija a su cuidado, y no esperaba que algo como esto pasara. No creo que seré capaz de permitirle hacerse cargo de ella en mi ausencia de nuevo, pero le perdono por los hechos que han ocurrido." Elsa exclamó antes de hacer que Gerda se retirara. La rubia la observó escabullirse por la puerta.

Suspirando, Elsa se acercó a la cuna de Elise y simplemente la miró mientras dormía. Observó cómo su pecho subía y caía con cada aliento que tomaba, cómo ocasionalmente su nariz crispaba, cómo sus manitas se abrían y se cerraban. La oji-azul extendió su mano para pasar ligeramente su dedo sobre el vendaje, entonces sostuvo una de las pequeñas manos de la niña en la suya. Inconscientemente, Elise envolvió su mano alrededor del delgado dedo de la rubia.

Despertándose con un bostezo, Elise abrió sus ojos lentamente, sorprendida gratamente de que Elsa había vuelto.

"Hola, Elise. Vaya día que has tenido." Elsa sonrió un poco, mirándola tratar de alcanzarla. Cuidando de su cabeza, ella la recogió de la cuna y se fueron directamente a la habitación de la mayor. Elsa se apoyó contra una almohada, descansando sus piernas sobre la cama antes de colocar a Elise en su regazo.

"Elsa, el bebé se cayó." Elise tartamudeó, refiriéndose a ella misma como 'bebé'. Elsa la besó cerca de la zona en la que la sangre coaguló, haciendo que Elise hiciera una ligera mueca de dolor.

"Puedo ver que el bebé se cayó." Elsa suspiró. Después continúo, "¿Te duele?"

Elise llevó su dedo índice y su pulgar juntos para mostrar que dolía un poco. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

"Entre," Dijo Elsa. El doctor entró, haciendo una reverencia antes de afirmar que tenía que cambiar la gasa y la venda de Elise, así como desinfectar de nuevo. Elsa cambió de posición a Elise en su regazo, para que así ella estuviera de cara al doctor.

El doctor se apresuró a remover la venda y la gasa, y Elsa vio que era una cortada bastante grande, pero como dijo Gerda, no era muy profunda. El doctor empezó limpiando las manchas de sangre a los lados de la cortada con un paño húmedo, pero cuando él sacó la botella de desinfectante, Elise alejó su cabeza.

"Sé que arde, amorcito, pero ayudará a sanar tu cortada." Elsa la tranquilizó, su voz lenta y relajante para apaciguar a Elise. Ella la abrazó con fuerza en su regazo. Cuando el doctor empezó a aplicar el desinfectante en la frente de Elise, ella comenzó a lamentarse de lo mucho que dolía y empezó a luchar contra Elsa. Ella sostuvo la cabeza de Elise contra su pecho, susurrándole cosas alentadoras mientras el doctor limpiaba rápidamente su herida. Él colocó en su cabeza una nueva gasa y una nueva venda.

"Su majestad, me complace decir que el sangrado a parado en gran medida. Estaré de regreso mañana en la mañana, después del desayuno." Se inclinó. Elsa le agradeció antes de que el hombre saliera de la habitación.

Elise todavía estaba muy quisquillosa por lo del desinfectante, pero Elsa la abrazó, secándole las lágrimas. "Fuiste muy valiente, amorcito. Estoy orgullosa de ti."

"¿No Gerda ma-ñana?" Elise preguntó, su voz ligeramente ronca por el llanto. Elsa negó.

"Te pido disculpas por lo de antes. Estaré contigo toda la semana." Dijo Elsa, tratando de hacerla sonreír. Claro, ella tendría el doble de trabajo por hacer la siguiente semana, pero eso no pareció importarle en el momento.

Eran ellas dos nada más, y Elsa apreciaba cada pedacito de eso.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el segundo cap?**

**Apreciaría bastante si pudieran dejar un review, ya sea aquí o en e Fic original, ya que eso me alienta a seguir traduciendo.**

**Aquí les dejo el link de el Fic original, para que, si quieren, se den una vuelta y puedan dejar un review:**

**s/9977486/2/Little-Love**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


End file.
